His Ninja Way
by rea-neechan
Summary: She had been the one to make him promise to bring the dark haired boy home, and she knew he would try his hardest until he succeeded, even if it meant his life.
1. Chapter 1

Yay first story. Not much to say, but enjoy it. Oh and please review as well, but no flames. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it, but constructive criticism is welcomed. It's probably going to have three chapters, and it'll be updated in a week or less, promise! NaruSaku.

* * *

A girl sat on a small wooden stool, her emerald eyes concentrating on the boy that lay in the bed. Her eyes took a minute to look over at the monitors the sleeping boy was attached to, noting his heart rate and other necessities. Even though he was in a stable condition and would make a 100% recovery, she couldn't help but feel it was all her fault. She had been the one to make him promise to bring the dark haired boy home, and she knew he would try his hardest until he succeeded, even if it meant his life.

The girl just closed her eyes, biting back the tears that she wanted to release. She had to be strong for the two of them even though on the inside she was tearing herself up. Why did he insist on calling her a friend when she made him put his life at a risk over and over again? And why did she cling to him? He was her best friend, that was why, and more then that he was her family.

She brushed back a strand of her sakura blossom colored hair, clearing her face as she studied the boy before her again. He was bandaged heavily, and his eyes were closed. She felt the need to see them open, to see the cerulean eyes look at her, regard her as how he always did. She needed it, she was hurting to much. His gaze was like a pain killer, he just made everything seem alright even though she was the reason he sat in that bed.

She chocked on the air she was breathing, trying to suppress the sob that threatened to erupt. She reached one of her small slender hands to his hair and brushed a blond bang from his face. She let one tear escape her hold, but that was enough. Her heart was braking, ripping up. She was not worthy to be near him, why should she be? If it weren't for that stupid promise she had asked of him none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have come back nearly killed. He wouldn't be the one on the hospital bed covered from head to toe in bandages.

She heard a slight rustle that snapped her out of her mental ranting. She wiped away the trace of the one tear and looked at the bed. Slowly cerulean eyes opened, grogginess flashing through them as the boy yawned, reaching his hands up to stretch. He blinked a few times before his eyes rested on her. For a moment he looked confused before spotting the IV and other various monitors.

"Sakura-chan, how long have I been out?" he asked her. She just looked at a chart on a medical board, but she didn't have to. She had been with him the whole time, from the minute they had brought him in.

"You've been out for a day and a half Naruto," she didn't even deserve to say his name. She felt her sadness returning full force. Was that all she was meant for? To bring pain and hurt to all of the people she knew in love. She wasn't much help on missions, and she was virtually useless despite the training she had been undergoing with the Hokage. Yet she was still so weak, she hated it. How much longer would she let her precious people hurt themselves for her expense?

"Really, that's a while," he looked up at her face, saw the sadness that flooded it. His eyes widened with worry as he tried to figure out any answer that would cause her to make such a face. It pained him to see all the sadness she was showing, he was almost drowning in it. "Sakura! I promise next time ill bring him back, I swear!" he shouted out, immediately sitting up and starring at her, reaching for her hand. Sakuras eyes just widened as her mind cried out. He thought she was worried about their dark haired friend, oh how wrong he was, but she could tell why he would think that.

"It's not that Naruto, I'm fine," she said, trying to brighten up. She hesitated a second, but finally decided to ask. "Naruto please give up on brining Sasuke back," Sakura chocked out as she looked at the boy, still holding back her tears. He had to stop, or the next time could be even worse, he could end up dead, and if that happened it would kill her to. She'd rather die then see him die. He had a great future ahead of him, and what did she have. Nothing.

"What, no I gave you my word Sakura. I will bring him back, I promise," he said, smiling his trademark grin. Sakura just shook her head, finally letting her tears fall. She slammed her hands down on the bed, right next to his legs. He just sat there, startled as he looked at his crying teammate.

"No Naruto! Give up on bringing him back!" Sakura yelled as she bent her head foreword, clutching the blankets in her hand as she let her tears fall in heavy streams.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he brought his hands to her head. He tried to lift her head up, but she just shook it loose, not wanting him to see her tears even though they fell and soaked the blankets beneath her. "Sakura I'm going to bring him back. I'm doing it for you and me. I gave my word, that is my ninja way," Naruto said, patting her head as she continued to cry. Sakura just shook her head once more. She couldn't let him get hurt, not again.

"Naruto," she whispered. Naruto just looked at her, his eyes full of sympathy, pain, and sadness. He hated to see her like this, she looked so fragile, like she would snap in to. "Will you make me a promise," she said in a low whisper.

"Anything Sakura. I promise I will do anything you want," he said, trying his hardest to make her feel better. He watched as she lifted her head. She put her hand on the silver tray that was near by. She fingered a syringe then dropped her hand.

"You have to do this before you bring back Sasuke. Promise me you wont go out and do something like this again until you fulfill this promise," Sakura said in a voice slightly higher then a whisper. She knew what she was about to request and do would hurt him, but she would rather hurt him like this then have him injured like this again, or possibly killed. It might have been selfish, but she didn't care. She loved him, and she would protect him.

"I promise Sakura," Naruto said, smiling at her as she looked at him. She smiled to, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She rested a hand on one of his, before she spoke.

"Promise me that before you go and get Sasuke you have to save me first," she spoke in a whisper. He strained to hear her, but he did.

"Sakura what do you me…" he was cut off as he felt a slight pain in his thigh. He looked down to see the syringe from the tray, the liquid pushed into him. His eyes shot up to her face as he began to get drowsy. His vision began to blur, sleep taking over him. He looked at her face, disbelief evident in his eyes. He didn't understand. Save her first, unless.

"Sakura no," he slurred out in a weak voice, heavy with grogginess. Sakura just looked down at him and sadly smiled.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I hope you will forgive me some day. Remember your promise," she stood up, and Naruto tried his hardest to reach out to her, to grab her to make her stay. He couldn't have her leave. He grew desperate as he found he couldn't move a single inch of his body. His eyes snapped up to hers. She looked so beautiful, so sad. Sakura just bent down toward him, to where her lips were right next to his ear.

"I love you Naruto," she whispered. Those were that last words he heard before he slipped off into the darkness that was sleep, even though he fought with all his might to stay awake. He felt something on his brown, something soft, before he fully went under.

"Sakura, no," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She turned to him and let her tears fall one last time. She would not cry, she had done this for him, for his safety. She left, jumping from the window. She ran to her house, and only stopped long enough to fill a pack with a few necessities, money, and last but not least a picture of her and her team. She packed it with ginger care before taking flight out of her window. She came to the large gates of her home, and passed through them quickly. She would leave and she would never come back. He had to keep his promise, that was his ninja way.

Narutos eyes snapped open, wide with the knowledge of what had happened. He bolted upright, looking around frantically for the pink haired medic. He felt his heart racing, heard the monitor to his left going off the charts. He had to find her, she couldn't leave. His eyes landed on his lap, and they tinted red oh so briefly. With shaky hands he picked up the objects. Her head protector and a note. Slowly unfolding the parchment he read the letter.

**Naruto,**

**Maybe someday you will forgive me, but I truly am sorry. I cannot let you hurt yourself like that again. Remember your promise. Maybe we will see each other again. I love you. **

**Sakura**

Tears filled his eyes. She couldn't be gone, there was no way. She had to be here, absolutely had to. He felt the sadness in him building, heard the nurses running in to check on him. But he didn't care. All he could do was scream.

"SAKURA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Well the second chapter is here. Oh and for those who were wondering, the story was set before the time skip. The next chapter should be the last one, and I will have it up in a week or less, promise! And thank you for all the reviews, they were wonderful! I tried to work a little more on grammar and emotions, so I hope those are better. Well enjoy the story, and review as well. Remember no flaming, but constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy!

* * *

They had never found her, not a single trace. She had vanished, she knew she had. She had used every skill she had ever learned, and it had been a success. She had moved as far away as possible from her home, from him. He couldn't hurt himself if he never found her, and he never would.

_10 years later_

A girl stood from the small herb garden she had been weeding. She brushed her dirtied hands off on her knee length kimono. It was a dark green color with a pattern of leaves on it that she wore especially for her task of gardening. She smiled as she looked triumphantly at her weed free garden, and then at the small basket of herbs she had picked. She took her hair down from its bun, letting it fly around her as the wind twisted and played with it, smiling more as she relaxed. She quickly bent down to snatch her small bundle of plants as she headed off to her house.

She had come a long ways from the girl she had been before. She had matured a bit, developing some curves, growing a little taller, though her forehead was still slightly large. Her skin was a healthy pale color, and her cheeks were slightly rosy. Her hair that had once been short now fell to her waist in long sakura blossom colored waves. Her eyes were more cat shaped, her face more angular. And along with her appearance she had also grown quite powerful. Despite leaving her home she had pursued her ninja career. She had mastered her medical abilities and the inhuman strength of her old sensei, as well as having learned many other jutsus. She had had ten years to get stronger, and she finally had.

She had settled down in a small town, aiding the people as a doctor. She used her garden to make the herbs she frequently used that were not in abundance here, and she had requests daily for medicines, some of which needed the odd plant that wasn't found in the local area. She was greatly known around the area for her expertise, great friends with the locals, but she could never fill the whole her old home had filled.

"Sakura-neechan!" someone yelled as she walked up to her house, spotting a group of kids that waited for her. She just smiled at them, waving while she walked up to the group of kids, balancing her bundle in one hand. They looked rather impatient, running the rest of the way over to her. "You took so long, we were waiting for ever," a small boy said, waving his arms to emphasize his point.

"You could have come and got me, you knew I was at my garden," Sakura giggled as she walked over to her door.

"Well," the boy that had just spoken flushed with embarrassment. Sakura couldn't help but suppress a smile as she remembered the last time they had come to get her from her garden. Half of it had been destroyed by the freak accident of a bunch of kids slipping and falling into it. Sakura just changed the subject.

"Another story?" she asked as they looked at her, their faces smiling bright with expectance like a certain person she remembered.

"Yes!" they cheered as she shook her head. They even acted a lot like him, so childish. She just sighed and opened her door, ushering them inside. It was almost routine for them. Nearly two times a week they came to her house, asking for stories or whatnot. It made her happy though, they were so cheerful she couldn't help but being happy herself.

They all filed in, the kids taking their respective places in her small yet comfortable living room. They sat on cushions, lounged against the small couch and chairs. Her small kitten was held captive by one of the younger children. They cooed and fussed over the cat while Sakura went about putting her days work away.

"When did you get the cat?" a red headed boy asked her as he patted the cats head. She just looked at the scruffy kitten, all white except for a few blotches of black on the paws. She had named the kitty for the ice blue eyes it had, and she had deemed it a boy with a quick check.

"I found it the other day in my garden messing around with my plants. Do you know of anyone who is missing one?" she asked. She wanted to keep the cat, but if it was someone else's she had to give it back.

"Nope, it's cute though," a little girl said, hissing her s due to the lack of her two front teeth. Sakura noted she had recently lost them; she had had them the other time when they had come to visit not even four days ago.

"So which story today?" Sakura asked as she looked at the kids. They all looked at her, their faces bright with joy as they thought of the stories she had and could tell them. She just giggled some more as she watched their concentrated faces.

"A new one, about ninjas!" a boy yelled, jumping up and making odd noises like he was throwing weapons and fighting imaginary enemies. A few others joined him, mimicking his actions as they pretended to fight each other, but Sakura calmed them down before it could escalate into a house wide battle. She took her spot on the couch, thinking of which story to tell. The cat had struggled up to her, and now rested in her lap. She stroked it absentmindedly, thinking of her old ninja days.

"There once was a ninja who was the most hyperactive ninja you would know, but he was one of the greatest. He was extremely eager, and slightly on the stupid side, but he was great. Whenever he made a promise he stuck to it, it was his ninja way. He had always been alone, for the village didn't like him to much, but one day he was put on a team. There were four of them, him, his sensei, and two other teammates, a boy and a girl. They went on many missions, and they always came out victorious. He was extremely strong, and he always encouraged people to do their best. One time they ended up fighting these two bad guys. They had been hired to stop the construction of a bridge. The boy protected the chief builder, and with the help of his team he was able to defeat the two bad guys, and even rile up the villagers of the village that had so long been suppressed. He was a hero to everyone," Sakura looked at the dreamy eyed faces of the kids. She could bet all her money that they were thinking of being ninjas, the glory, the fun! But there was more to it then that. It came with stakes, consequences, and those consequences could be tough.

"Well you all should get back to your homes now, it's nearly dark," Sakura said as she stood nodding towards the darkening sky. They all huffed and whined, demanding another story, but she refused. "Your parents will come looking for you and they might ground you this time," she smiled as she saw the shocked faces. That was enough for them, they were out. Sakura could only sigh after them. Maybe if she could go back in time she could redo everything, to not make those two promises. She could have still been back with him, happy, but she couldn't. This was her life now. This was the path she had chosen. She had done it for him, and that was that.

She made her way to her room and stripped off her dirty kimono, throwing it in a small hamper. She slid on a pair of tight black shorts and a tight tank top, putting on her ninja boots that she kept hidden as well as her gloves and pack that held her weapons. She always did this, almost every night she trained. If the village ever went under attack, she would protect it, just like how she had been protected. She had found some happiness here, she would not lose it. But training also gave her a way to remember. Sometimes if she closed her eyes she could imagine being back home again, being with everyone.

Tying her hair in a bun once more she made her way out the door and into the chilly night. She started off running, heading a ways before stopping in a clearing. She came here every once in a while, and like every night she trained, she started with her stretches before creating some clones. With clones made she went about her nightly routine, not stopping tell the moon was high in the night sky. It was probably around midnight. She walked back to her home, relaxing and cooling down with the chilled night air, as well as healing any wounds she had gotten. It would be odd to explain an excess amount of wounds to the town's people; she couldn't blame it on the cat.

She reached her home quickly, heading straight to her bathroom. She took of her sweat soaked clothes as well as starting her bath. She waited tell it was completely full with steaming water before sliding into it, sighing with gratification as her muscles relaxed under the warm water. It was heaven. She began to scrub away at her body, getting all the grime and dirt off before she washed her hair. She had just finished and dressed in another pair of tight black shorts and a tank top when she heard frantic banging on her door.

"Sakura! Sakura!" someone yelled. She threw on a fresh kimono quickly, tying the obi on as she ran for the door. It was extremely late; it could only be an emergency. She opened the door just as the little boy banged on it again. He looked at her wide eyed, mouth gaping as he sucked in air. He had run here.

"There are these ninja that just got here, they are hurt really bad. They said one of them is poisoned and needs help right away. Some of the other people are trying their hardest, but they need you," the boy panted. Sakura ushered him in and pointed to the counter were some water sat. He hurried over and downed the whole thing in a few seconds. While he did so Sakura ran around, grabbing this and that before she shoved it in a basket.

"Ready?" she asked as the boy nodded. Sakura picked him up much to his confusion, but just silenced his questions. "Hold on tight," she said and she bolted off, using her ninja speed. She heard the boy gasp in wonder as the greenery raced by him. What would have taken minutes took one. She was in the village and following the dazed boy's directions in seconds. She didn't have to, she could hear the commotion from the place she was heading towards. She brushed the doors aside to the building they used as a small hospital. She followed the noise and found a few people out in front of a door. Three of them were ninja, their faces and hair dirtied with blood and dirt. Their outfits were regular black ninja gear. They were probably from some nearby village even though they didn't show any signs of what place they were from.

She saw one of them look up and regard her with wide eyes, almost like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She just brushed it off and entered the room. Two more dirtied ninjas stood around one that lay on the small table, his chest heaving with the laborious task of breathing. Sakura ran over, dropping her basket down and looking at the two villagers present.

"Get me water and the ointment I stored here in those cupboards," Sakura said. She had figured something like this would happen someday. She looked at the two shinobi, about to ask them some questions when she noticed their eyes widened as well. She just ignored it, her temper flaring somewhat. It was probably cause of her age, that's why most people starred at her while she treated them. They couldn't believe how skilled she was at this age.

Sakura checked the man over, figuring out what type of poison it was. "It's not too far along, but it can be deadly depending on how long he's had it. When was he injected with it?" Sakura asked, her eyes trained on the hurt shinobi as the nurses ran in with pots of water. They mixed in her ointment as she continued to look over the injured man.

"Not to long, half an hour maybe," the voice almost seemed defiant to give up the information. She looked up into the dark ebony eyes of one the men, starring at him before she brought her attention back to the poisoned one.

"It's attacking his organs mainly, nothing else. It's what this poison is meant to do. You must be more careful next time. I can get all the poison out as there isn't much, but I'll make an antidote just in case," she said as she gently cut through the shirt he wore, exposing his chest. She brought her hand to the bucket near her, putting her hand in it as she gathered the water. "Hold him," she ordered as she brought the hand down on his chest and started the process of getting rid of the poison.

It was fairly quick; afterwards she had looked at each and every other shinobi, checking them for any signs of major injury. They each had regarded her the same way though, eyes wide and slightly startled. She almost growled at them. Just because she was young didn't make it a world wonder because she knew so much. She just ignored them, going about getting the antidote set up. It took most of the night, but by morning she was completely done and each ninja was cleaned up and ready to go, they looked sparkly new.

"Well have a safe trip back to your village," Sakura said as she handed them a few viles of a green liquid. "If you are hurt again take this, you don't need much, that poison isn't to strong when it's first injected," Sakura smiled at them, letting her sakura blossom colored hair fall free around her. It had been up all night, she enjoyed having it down to flap around her. It was a prop of not being a 'ninja'. She didn't have to worry about someone grabbing her by the hair anymore.

"May we have a word," one said to her in particular. It was the man who had been poisoned. His eyes were dark, but whatever emotion he held hidden behind his façade she couldn't figure it out. Maybe they wanted to ask her how she knew so much.

"Sure," she said as she led them into another room. She sat on the stool that was near a desk, looking at the six ninja that filed in after her. They seemed so tensed, it sort of worried her. "Is anything wrong?" she asked as she stood, not bothering to take a seat. She was wary, they all looked at her oddly. Maybe she shouldn't have saved them.

"Sakura," it wasn't a question, more like a statement of relief. She just looked at them cautiously. What in the world was going on? The ninja that had asked her to come in the room walked over to her and hugged her, squeezing her tightly to his chest with his arms. Sakura just froze. Bringing her fist up she punched him away, making him stumble back towards the wall. The others looked startled, but walked toward her, their hands up.

"Wait," they said but Sakura shook her head, running out of the door and out of the building. They followed her, their speed was incredible, but she hadn't trained for nothing. She flew, she swore her feet had wings at the moment. There was no way they could catch her, but of course that didn't count if she tripped. Something was thrown at her feet, and she stumbled, falling towards the ground. She brought her hands out in front of her, using them to flip her over, landing on the ground with her feet as she slid a few meters. Ironically she had ended up in the clearing she had used to practice in a couple of hours before.

"Hold on a second," one said, his hands raised signifying he wasn't going to try anything. Sakura just glared. She wouldn't give them a chance to do anything.

"Binding Jutsu," she yelled as she created some hand signs. Their eyes widened as they stood, frozen. They couldn't move at all, well some of them. Sakura turned to find the three that had escaped just in time, but was stopped from her search when someone grabbed her, crushing her to their chest once again.

"Stop Sakura, it's me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is, the last chapter! Thank you everyone who has read the story, and thank you very much to those who have reviewed so far. Enjoy the ending, i hope its to everyones satisfaction. And don't forget to review as well, i wanna know what you all thought about it, but remember no flames, just constructive criticism. Enjoy!

* * *

"Stop Sakura, it's me!" someone yelled. She turned, more like was forcefully turned, and her eyes locked with brown. She gasped as she stumbled back, eyes wide with disbelief. She slowly turned, watching as their disguise's faded away, her jutsu subsiding and releasing them. There in front of her were six people she had thought she would never see again.

"Kiba," she fell to her knees, her mind racing as she comprehended everything. "No, no, not happening," she shook her head, clutching it. She felt hands drag her up, and then a few more bone crushing hugs.

"We thought you were dead," She turned to see Lee looking at her, sadness in his eyes. It was he who had asked her to talk, she could tell, his emotions he had held hidden engulfing her. Sakura reached a hand up to his face, but she yanked it back, pain crossing her face.

"You can't be here," she said in a whisper, barely heard.

"Didn't you hear him, we thought you were dead!" Kiba yelled. Sakura just stood there her eyes closed and her head bowed. She just remained silent as she tried to will them away. They couldn't bring her back, she couldn't return to _him._

"Sakura, why? He never explained," it was Shikamaru, his hair still in its trademark pineapple shape. Sakura shook her head. After all these years, it couldn't be happening. She had to get away.

"I had to save him," she whispered. She bolted for the trees, but her emotions made her to slow, to wrapped up to completely focus. In seconds Lee was holding her left arm and Choji was holding her right. She looked at the chip eating boy, now made man. She looked at them all. They were taller, more built, but they were still the people she remembered, still her friends. Part of her wished it was Naruto in that group, but she couldn't allow it.

"Save him?" it was Shino who asked this, his glasses hiding the curious look she knew he had on. She didn't answer his question, just stood there silent. The last one to speak was Neji, his brows knit together just like the genius on the other side of her. They were figuring out what to do.

"Well obviously you must come back," Neji said, his pearl eyes locked onto her, onto her horrified expression. She shook her head no, she couldn't go back.

"No," she looked at them, her eyes defiant as her arms were refused to be released. She started to yank on them, to get away. Lee and Choji just continued to hold her hands, not budging an inch much to her anger.

"You're coming back with us," it was Lee, his voice was so quiet and sad, Sakura felt her heart aching. It was so unlike Lee to be like this.

"I can't, I cant," Sakura whispered, she tired once again to struggle against their hold on her, but she barely put up a fight, her mind was too much in a rampage.

"Why not?" it was Kiba again, he sounded slightly angered. "You expect us to just leave you when we finally found you!" he looked at her, anger flowing through is face, flaring in his eyes as they made them appear more animal like.

"Yes," Sakura whispered, her voice so low that they had to strain their ears to hear it.

"Well to bad. You're coming back with us, weather as a prisoner or a friend," Kiba growled in a deadly low voice. "Naruto is there, he'll be glad to see you. He was a wreck when you left, you know," Kiba said as he turned away from her. Sakura felt her heart breaking even more.

"Come on," Shino said as he began to walk off. Choji let his hands slide from her arms, releasing his grip, but Lee just lightened his. He still held on to her as they walked off, he wouldn't lose her again.

"We are meeting up at the dock. It's only an hour walk from here. Naruto should be back from his part of the mission," Neji said mostly to her. Sakura felt her heart flutter for a second. She would see him again, but then it stopped, her chest almost felt hollow.

"Who thought we would have had to cross an ocean to find her," it was Choji, he was trying to lighten the gloomy atmosphere, but his attempt failed. They passed the rest of the walk in silence.

She noticed the silent glances she was given, the sparks of emotion in the eyes of the boys when she caught their eyes with hers. It just made her sadder. She had hurt them so much, but she had had to do it, and now she had to find some way to leave. She cursed to herself as she tried anything to get away, but to her dilemma Lee never let her gain any advantage, his grasp on her arm was firm. She continued to worry as they grew closer and closer to their destination, soon they would be at the city, she had to do something to escape.

Sakura could see the port city. It wasn't much, mostly a place where a lot of trading and shopping went on. She could see the market place, bustling in the morning as people went from stall to stall doing their shopping for the day. You could get anything from food for the day all the way to expensive jewels and silks. Sakura had bought her favorite kimono from there, a blue kimono with a light blue obi that had a fox print.

She could see the white sails in the distance, ships coming in from long days of travel over the vast sea; others were just simple fishing boats coming in with their latest catch to sell in the market. She could see some other travelers on the same road as them, heavy baskets on their backs. They planned to set up their own stalls in the busy city.

"Over there," it was Neji, and he pointed to a fairly sized boat docked in the harbor. Even though it was far off she could see the scurrying people on it, and subconsciously she found herself looking for him, the blond hair that would give him away instantly. She spotted a ninja or two, but none of them was him.

"Why were you here?" Sakura asked, trying to keep her mind from the subject, that fact that what she had worked so hard to protect was coming to an end.

"We came as bodyguards for a prince that lived a ways off from here. He had been sent to Konoha when threats on his life were made a few months ago. We ran into some pretty bad ninja, but nothing we couldn't handle," she thought she had heard something about a prince, but she hadn't paid any mind to it. Her mind then switched to the poison, about to ask them how that had happened, but her mind drifted to another question. "Naruto and Kakashi were sent to another village a half days run to deliver some scrolls," Sakura looked up at him, shock evident on her face as he answered the question she had just been thinking off, but slowly a mental picture of her old sensei filled her head. She had missed him to.

"Kakashi is here?" she asked. Neji nodded, his only reply. Sakura felt her heart swell again.

They made their way through the busy streets, a few people even called greetings to her before looking at her companions. She waved at them with her free arm, smiling her reassurance as she was pulled towards the boat. She felt almost frozen in front of it, if Lee hadn't been holding her she would have never made it on the ramp up to it. She dragged her feet, trying to prolong the inevitable, making Lee fall back behind the others, almost at a dead stop.

"Hey guys you made it back in one piece!" that voice, it filled her ears, made her heart flutter. She could see him in her mind. The small boy she had left in the hospital, his sparkling cerulean eyes, unruly blond hair.

"Yeah, glad to see you are in one piece. We ran into some trouble, Lee got poisoned, but it turned out to be a good thing," Kiba barked out a laugh.

"How is that good? Where is he?" she heard the worry in his voice. Sakura slammed her hills down, refusing to move. She had to get away.

"He's coming up, over there," Shikamaru said as he nodded his head towards the ramp that they had walked up on. He grinned when he saw Lee's head appear over the edge, he was pulling Sakura now, dragging her up to the boat. Naruto stood up to walk over to Lee to greet the boy and get details when he froze, disbelief filling him. Lee had succeeded in getting Sakura up on the ship, and now she stood there, starring at Naruto.

"Sakura," he said it so softly, as if he had said it any louder she would have disappeared. He couldn't believe it. After ten years, she couldn't be there in front of him. He felt his feet move on their own towards her, but he didn't try to stop them. It was a dream, it had to be. "Sakura," it was another whisper. Sakura felt all of her emotions just flow over her at that moment, feelings long suppressed exploded in her. He was there in front of her, starring at her. She felt like crying, she had never realized how lonely she had felt, even with the townspeople she lived near, they never could have made her feel like this.

He stood in front of her starring down at her, hands hovering at his side. He felt like pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, how many times had he dreamed of seeing her again. He slowly brought his hand up to her face, touching her cheek. When he felt her cheek, felt the warmth and solidness, he embraced her, clutching her to him like she was his lifeline. For a moment it felt like they were back in Konoha, before she had left them all. He looked at her, and he could see the girl in the hospital room, it almost seemed like it had never happened, but slowly his mind wound back down to reality.

"So long, I thought…..," he broke off, burying his face in her hair. Sakura slowly brought her own hands up, and gently locked them behind his back. She almost lost herself in his embrace, but stopped. Enhancing her hands with her chakra, she pushed him away. He looked shocked, startled, but most of all hurt. She winced; the look in his eyes was like a physical blow to her.

"Sakura?" he looked at her in such a way she felt her heart aching even more. Sakura just bowed her head, letting her tears fall that had built up over the last ten years.

"You aren't supposed to be here," she chocked out. She felt a hand on her chin that slowly pulled her face up. She looked into his cerulean eyes; she noticed the unshed tears he held back as hers fell down her face in streams.

"Sakura I thought….." he trailed off, his hands stroking her cheek. "We all thought you were dead. I looked desperately for years, but I could never find you," she noticed his hands were slightly shaking, trembling. She refrained from touching them, even though it continued to rip her in two, she couldn't get carried away. She had to get away from him.

"I did what I had to do to keep you safe," she murmured, her eyes downcast.

"Sasuke is back," Naruto whispered to her. Her eyes snapped straight to his, wide.

"But you promised," Sakura almost growled out. She felt her tears stopping, being forced back by the anger of their broken promise.

"I kept my promise! He came back on his own, Sakura. Orochimaru is dead," Sakura just looked at him, more shock visible on her face. He had come back on his own; Naruto had been safe the whole time. Sakura just nodded, lowering her head as she tried to sort through everything. She could go home! But she had disappeared, she had left them, did they want her back. She couldn't go home, she had lost it when she had left. Who would forgive her?

"And now I am going to keep my other promise, I am going to save you," Naruto whispered to her. Her head shot up, and she nearly cried out with a new set of tears. He was smiling at her; he was looking at her with such love, so much forgiveness. She felt all the sadness she had ever felt melt away as he crushed her to him, his strong arms embracing her, making sure she was there and there to stay. She cried into his chest, he was saving her. She looked around at the others from her position; saw the same look on all of their faces.

"We could never hate you Sakura," they answered her unsaid question. She let more tears spill, tears of happiness. She could go home, she could pick up were she had left off.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled through tears. Naruto just cooed at her, shushing her. He tilted her face up, and he did the one thing he should have done years ago. He kissed her, softly and lightly. There would be time for more in the future. He had found her, and he wouldn't be giving her up, he would not let her disappear again. She had saved him then, and now he had saved her. All debts were repaid, the slates were wiped clean.

"I can't wait to see what everyone will look like when we bring her back," it was Kiba again. She just chuckled to herself, tears still falling as Naruto wiped them away. She couldn't wait to see them either.

"Naruto, make me a promise," she looked up at him, her eyes red with all of her crying.

"Anything Sakura," he whispered to her, bringing his face closer to hers. She could feel his hot breath on her, making her senses tingle.

"Promise me that you will never leave," she said to him, bringing her face closer to his, starring into his cerulean eyes. Those eyes that she had missed, that she had left for, that she had yearned for.

"I promise Sakura, I don't think I could anyways," he whispered before he captured her lips a second time. She gasped, breathless from the kiss. She looked at Naruto, his eyes full of mischief, just like the old times.

"Because that is my ninja way."


End file.
